marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car
| Universe = Earth-616 | Status = | CurrentModel = | CurrentOwner = | TransportMethod = | Dimensions = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | Origin = | First = Strange Tales #135 | HistoryText = Overview The standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle is the flying car, originally designed by Stark Industries. It is a yellow or red sports car that has hover features. The car, though altered many times over the years it makes appearances in various titles. As stated, although the original was a Porsche 904, there have been other makes used; Porsche Boxters, Aston Martin Vanquish. The Standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle was the Flying Car Mark V originally designed by Anthony Stark at Stark Industries. There were approximately 2,000 of these automobiles in use by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents worldwide. The Mark V was equipped with various electronic intelligence, communications, and reconnaissance gear. A special one used by Reed Richards that had holographic projectors to make it look like whatever it needed to fit in. Tony Stark had his own flying car which was a Chrysler Prowler, but he probably has a whole garage full of different ones. "Lola" stands for "Low-Orbit Liftoff Automobile," and it was potentially named in such way after Phil Coulson's ex-fiancée Lola Daniels. The car was first seen Coulson helped Deadpool and fellow Agent Adsit escape from criminals, who were trying to kill Deadpool for the price put on his head by traitor Agent Gorman, and track Gorman down. During Parker Industries' business association with S.H.I.E.L.D., PI employee Clayton Cole worked on a project to make the flying cars open to the public. He sought to solve the Higuera crashing risk problem by outfitting them with sonic devices that detected when it approaches danger, then tells the Cat's AI and it corrects the course. Capabilities * S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car Capabilities: Physical attacks and Remarkable protection versus Energy attacks. Flight: The car could fly at Incredible speeds. Its maximum strategic range was 550 miles (fully loaded). Its service ceiling was 50,000 feet. Submersible: The car could propel itself underwater at good speeds. ** Sustenance: The car could remain submerged for 5 hours on battery power. The oxygen supply was twice that or 10 hours. **'Powers Armor:' The Flying Car's armor gave it Excellent protection versus. **'Hologram:' A holographic plating created by Parker Industries provides the car with the ability to disguise cloak itself or change appearances, being able to appears as objects bigger than the car itself. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-7642, Cole Cash and Nick Fury used a S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car to escape a horde of Brood to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. WildC.A.T.s/X-Men Vol 1 The Silver Age On Earth-199999, Howard Stark revealed a car with some hovering capabilities at the 1943 World Exposition of Tomorrow, although it was still a prototype. In the present, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a flying Corvette which he nicknamed Lola. Director Fury was driving a S.U.V. variant when attacked in Washington D.C. but its flight capabilities were too damaged by the attack to be used. Captain America: The First Avenger | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Automobiles Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Aircraft Category:Flying Car Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Vehicles Category:Stark Vehicles